Percy is back from hell
by Brother who befriends
Summary: Percy is back from hell.


Prolounge

Percy Jackson the hero who saved Olympus twice and retrieved the master lightning bolt who also became leader of Roman and Greek demi-god has been thrown to Taturaus for being too powerful and is becoming a great threat to Olympus. The reason is ridiculous , right. You see Percy Jackson 's strength might be a threat but also a great help if there is a rebellion. His strength is growing in an abnormal rate , his strength have surpass almost all the Gods Of Olympus. It is no surprise because he is the son of Poseidon and a clear sighted mortal who can see through any mist. As I was saying Percy the great hero is thrown to pits of the underworld. Zeus was hoping that Percy's power will stop increasing and maybe grow even weaker. Percy however grown even stronger thanks to the teaching of the cyclopes , hundred handed ones , the titans , and other creature that was in Taturaus. As he grew stronger and wiser the titans seek to consume him but instead his will consume them. Zeus unaware of this thought his plan worked and freed Percy. Percy's strength was no the only thing that grew his hate for Zeus grew too.

**Ch1**:Release from hell

Thalia's POV

I can't believe that Percy is release after 2 years. I'm exicited but also scared. You see Annabeth just died from a quest with my brother and Precy would be very sad if heard the news. Right now I'm back to becoming 23 year-old because my body grew faster making up for the time I have lost as a tree and hunter. Yes, I have quit the hunters because I don't plan on giving up my life before even able to feel something I heard the greatest pleasure there is (sex). Okay, as I say Percy was just release and right now he is coming to Olympus. So the camp have a field trip to Olympus to meet Percy again. The camp was so eager to meet Percy especially Nico.

Nico's POV

I can't wait to meet Percy. It's been so long. I also brought Blackjack and Msr. O'Leary to see Percy. When we arrived we saw Percy. He was wearing armor and had a long sword on his bach. His grew a lot longer but his eyes are still sea green. He also became more muscular and taller. When he saw me he patted me on the the back and started talking about stuff. Then he ask about Annabeth and I told him that she is dead. He had few tears then he said that everyone must move on. Although his words are like that , I could tell his thoughts aren't. He told me that we should go see our friends before his meeting with the Olympian starts. So we went to Thalias.

Thalia's POV

Nico knocked on the door and it seems he brought someone , so I opened the door. It was Percy, Nico brought Percy here. Percy becme a lot hotter than I thought. So me and Percy talked . He became a better speaker than I thought he would be and more mature. As we talked time flew by. Soon it was time for Percy to go to the Olympians' meeting. It seems he knew Annabeth's death and was still a little sad about it.

(at Olympian's Council)

Nico 's POV

When Percy arrived at the council he stand near his father, I stand near mine, Thalia stand near hers. When Zeus called Percy forth , Percy did not kneel to Zeus. You should have seen Zeus's face he was bright red.

Then he said, "why have you not bow down before me"

Percy replied, "I will not bow down to scums of scums, the most ungrateful one. I have saved Olympus more than once, return your master lightning bolt to stop a civil war of the gods and how did you repay me !"

Those were some brave words but foolish I thought. Zeus was now bright red and not just normal red but ripe tomatoes red.

Zeus replied, " Those were some brave insults you said. Have you fogotten that you are no longer under the protection of Sytx.

Percy said, " I am not as forgettful as you are scum, I remember my debts and remember to repay them.

Zeus was lost with words, man Percy speaks almost as good as Hermes or Athena. Everyone stared at Percy with amazement except dad, Poseidon, me, and Hesita.

Thalia shouted, "have you lost your mind Percy, Apologize before dad disterngrate you."

Thalia's POV

Have Percy lost his mind ? I want to help Percy but I can't. He then told me it's okay.


End file.
